


A Trip to the Amusement Park

by Kit_kat1313



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post-Time Skip, Youth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_kat1313/pseuds/Kit_kat1313
Summary: Yachi exchanged her grin to a smile.“You like it?... Cause you know..dinosaurs are green-”“No-”“Not all of them… I know I know Tsukki-kun.”“Can you stop calling me that?”“Tsukishima-san...Tsukishima-don.”“No.”“Oh oh,” Yamaguchi added. “Kei-kun, Kei-chan...Kei-chi.”“Kechi*-shima,” Yachi placed her hand on her mouth. “Fu..fu fu.”“Guys..guys.. Can you stop?”“Sorry Tsukki,” they said in unison.
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi/Tsukki/Yachi
Kudos: 5





	A Trip to the Amusement Park

It was morning and warm colors of daylight were swarming in, replacing the colder tones of night. A black bird shook its feathers free of morning dew. It took notice of nothing for a while and closed its eyes. It was peaceful, this part of town it had flown to rest. A few houses here and there, same with shops. Stray cats sleeping on the old rusty vending machines. Bushes and trees, more than enough power lines to slumber on, viewing everything from the view from above.  
A sharp sound of a can being kicked and a shrilling scream sent the crow flying.

“Eeeeeaaaah,” screeched Yachi at the sudden sound.

“Yacchan...are you okay? I’m so sorry,” said Yamaguchi. Who was now fully awake due to the kicking-can incident.

It was a cool day in the beginning of February and he wore an autumn colored plaid jacket with a faded pink shirt.  
Feeling guilty and undeserving of Yamaguchi’s apology, Yachi was placed under doses of adrenaline and pressure.

“No I’m sorry..I’m a grownup and I screamed at a can....So sorry...Here! Take my money!” She took her wallet out of her beige handbag.

“Yacchan?”

Seeing the two waving their hands about frantically, Tsukishima gave a sigh and proceeded to pick up the can, throwing it in the nearest bin.

“They’re still the same…,” Tsukki thought. “And Hinata is almost coming back from halfway around the world...here we are, walking to an amusement park.

He yawned. Waking so early in the morning...walking for a few kilometers, would seem like such a waste of time.

“Tsukki you’re still sleepy after that?” Yamaguchi said, smiling.

“Well duh...Also you guys forced me to come.”

Yamaguchi chuckled.  
“I guess I did message you a lot.”

“I heard you wanted to check out that dinosaur drop ride again,” chirped in Yachi who had recovered.

“Who told you that…? Also its common name is Pterodactyl…,” Tsukki said, looking at the crow that had flown back.

“Oooh...As expected of Tsukki,” said Yachi, looking at Yamaguchi, grinning.

“...So who told you?”

Yachi got stiff then slouched her shoulders.  
“...Yama-kun..,” she said with a small voice.

He turned to Yamaguchi.  
“Yamaguchi..” He said, sounding each syllable slowly.

“Sorry Tsukki,” Yamaguchi replied, smiling lightheartedly.

Yachi sighed...she hadn’t put Yamaguchi in much trouble.

“So,” said Yamaguchi, switching the topic. “Tsukki, I notice you’re wearing the light green sweater you got at the Christmas gift exchange meetup… What was it..? A few months ago?”

Yachi and Yamaguchi grinned slyly at him.

“What…? It’s cold..”

Yachi exchanged her grin to a smile.  
“You like it?... Cause you know..dinosaurs are green-”

“No-”

“Not all of them… I know I know Tsukki-kun.”

“Can you stop calling me that?”

“Tsukishima-san...Tsukishima-don.”

“No.”

“Oh oh,” Yamaguchi added. “Kei-kun, Kei-chan...Kei-chi.”

“Kechi-shima,” Yachi placed her hand on her mouth. “Fu..fu fu.”

“Guys..guys.. Can you stop?”

“Sorry Tsukki,” they said in unison.

They arrived at the local amusement park. It was quite empty even on a weekend. Some broccoli-like trees surrounded by orange striped foundations, decorated the empty spaces.  
Dirt paths connected the different booths and there were a couple of benches scattered here and there. There was a bright red carousel and a ferris wheel in the distance with the same shade of red. Next to a striped tent, theDrop.

Yachi clutched her stomach, wrinkling her greyish dark blue overall dress. She wore a faded magenta sweater underneath and black tights.

“Look, it’s the Tokyo skytree,” Yamaguchi said, forcing a small laugh, pointing to the Drop.

“Yeah… Tokyo skytree,” replied Tsukki.

“Ughh… I don’t feel so good… Can we do something else first…? She looked ready to puke.

“What’s inside that thing,” Tsukki asked, gesturing towards a red and white striped circus tent.

“Let’s go check it out.. Come on Yacchan,” Yamaguchi said, trying to comfort both Yachi and himself.

“Yeah..”

Inside the “circus” tent were bumper cars. Most people participating in this booth were children, their parents watching from the sidelines. Shouts and shrills filled the tent and perhaps Tsukki felt fear churn in his stomach.

“Umm… I don’t think this is for us.”

“There’s a grownup over there,” Yamaguchi said, leaning forward, hands holding on to  
the small metal fence.

“... I never tried this before,” said Yachi, a hand on her handbag.

“Really?”

“I guess it’s settled already,” Tsukki thought.

The rush of excitement bumping mere mini cars, the brightness chaos of it all awakened the child inside Tsukki; at least for the time being. He bumped the childrens’ cars with joy, not noticing the two people outside the fence, talking about the strangeness of this scene.

“Look at that guy, he’s huge…”

“Is this considered bullying?” asked the other, chuckling.

“Nah in here, they’re playing on equal grounds.”

They both laughed then smiled to themselves as they walked out of the tent.

“I saw a venue selling hotdogs, does anyone want?” asked Yachi as they sat on a bench near the tent.

“...Yama-kun? Tsukishima-kun?”

“I’m fine.. Thanks,” Yamaguchi said.

“It’s too early in the morning…”

“I kind of agree…, “ thought Yachi. “But…”

She proceeded to go when Yamaguchi said,  
“I can follow if you want. Tsukki you want to come?”

“You guys can go ahead, I’ll wait here.”

“Okay bye Tsukki.”

“We'll buy you souvenirs,” added Yachi.

They raised their arms in the air, waving while walking backwards.

Tsukki raised his hand slightly and moved it stiffly; smiling affectionately after they were far enough, thinking:  
“Those airheads…”

“Look Yacchan,” Yamaguchi said, stopping at a booth. “You can catch goldfish here.”

A few kids surrounded an orange inflatable container of small brightly colored fish; the kids holding tiny nets.  
She eyed the container, holding on to the strap of the handbag.

“If I caught one… it wouldn’t last long..”

“Eeh?”

They continued to stroll around.

“Oh by the way..how’s work?” Yamaguchi asked.

“It’s going well…though sometimes there’s some...uh..hard to manage clients.”

“I get that sometimes too...not clients...customers.., I guess.. We’ll have to deal with them full time soon…”

“...Clients..customers..they’re all bigger than me..”

Yacchan has always been a small person, but to Yamaguchi, she exuded a larger than herself spirit; or rather, a sense of presence. As he thought of how to cheer her up, she said,

“Tsukishima-kun kind of reminds me of a turtle.”

“What?” thought Yamaguchi. “A turtle…?”

“Not just any turtle, you know when they poke their head out of the shell…. Wait….”

“Yacchan, that's just any turtle.”

“...Like those long-necked dinosaurs..P..P..dactol..c..c..”

“..Let me search it up…. It’s um..Brach..ch..eeiosaurus.”

“Oooh...As expected of..the internet.’

They both laughed.

“Yacchan, what animal do I remind you of?”

“..Mmm..Yama-kun would have to be…a Red panda.”

“Is it just my jacket..?”

“No..like..Yama you know…, Red pandas live on the mountains...climb trees…”

“Oh..”

“And Red pandas are really hard working.”

“Thanks..?”

Before she could answer, a familiar sweet smell hit her senses and it was coming from a venue a block away.

“It’s Fugashi…,” thought Yachi. “I probably shouldn’t eat hotdogs or I will puke later on..”

“Yama-kun Yama-kun, they have Fugashi there,” she said, already a few steps towards it; pointing.”

They bought a few and continued on their way. Stopping by venues selling keychains, jewelry, and other souvenirs. A venue with a jacket hanger filled to the brim with animal plush keychains caught their eye.  
A friendly old salesperson greeted them.

“Hello,” she said.

“Hi…”

“Would you..,” started Yamaguchi. “..Have a keychain of a..a P..p..pero… A flying dinosaur..?”

“I think so..”

She pushed some keychains aside and took one out from deep within.  
It was a purple one with red dots and an unpleasant face.

“...You don’t like it?” asked the shopkeeper. “We might have some more.. You can check… and Nee-chan, you can leave your bag near the cash register if you want. I can watch it.”

“..Oh..Okay..,” Yachi said.

She ran to put her bag down and went back to the keychains.

The old lady yawed behind the counter. She noticed the zipper of the bag was open.

“This kid,” she thought. “Leaving her purse open like that.. She’ll think I was the one who opened it.”

The shopkeeper closed the bag and put both hands on her chin; tired.

“Look,” Yacchan said as they left the venue and was about to head back. “It’s the river with the swan booth.”

“Oh..we can do that next.”

“Yeah..,” replied Yachi. “Anything to stall the eventual...Drop,” she thought.

“So..,” began Yamaguchi as they were heading back. “What animal are you..?”

“Me..? I’m not sure. What do you think Yama-kun?”

“...I guess..a Tanuki*..?”

“Tanuki?”

Yachi thought of the city and someone throwing the trash out only to find a Tanuki popping out of the can and skittering away.

“The ones that eat garbage to survive?” yachi asked, voicing her thoughts.

“No..the ones that live in backyards. Once I saw one poking its head out of the bushes and I left some food next to it. I came back and found it gone… It wasn’t scared anymore and would pop out of the bush when I come.”

“Oh..the forest ones..”

“Tanukis..Tanukis a..are..cute,” he said, stuttering.

“I guess…”

She thought of a family of Tanukis crossing a road next to a Tanuki crossing sign. The mother looking at her with dark, dark eyes and then proceeding to cross.

“Tanukis...Tanukis...I guess are cute...wait...eeehh?”

As Yachi was deep in thought, Yamaguchi was observing her sudden weird movements as she tensed and raised her hands; quivering.  
They both walked in silence for a while in contemplation.  
Concerned, he finally asked,

“Yacchan…?”

She didn’t hear and was intent on staring at the ground.  
Yamaguchi too became wrapped up in thought. Regretting having compared Yacchan to a backyard Tanuki… or did he..? What was he thinking? She must be horrified….

“Aah..” Yachi snapped back to the conscious state of walking and realized something..

“Yama-kun…?”  
No answer.

“Yama-kun?.. Yama-kun?... Yamaguchi-kun!”

He abruptly turned his head towards her direction upon hearing Yachi.

“Yes? I’m sorry…. Was thinking something.”

“...Yama-kun, did you say something before?”

“....Oh..I..I.. You weren’t replying..I was worried..”

“Sorry… I’m so sorry..I should have stayed behind…!”

“No..Yacchan..It’s okay..I’m sorry..”

“Why is Yama-kun apologizing? I’m the worm..”

“..Um...Uhh..,” He started, before seeing someone that saved them both from an apologetic battle.

“..It’s Tsukki! Tsukki!”  
Waving his arms, they happily greeted Tsukishima, who was on his phone.

He looked up.

“Tsukki did you miss us?”

“Shut up Yamaguchi,” he replied casually.

“Sorry Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said, happy to see Tsukki back with his usual Tsukkiness.

“We got you a souvenir,” Yachi said, handing the keychain to Tsukki.

“...Thanks..”

“We saw the river with the swan boats,” said Yamaguchi. “Yacchan would like to go there next.”

Yachi nodded in agreement.

“Sure… We can go there before the Drop…”

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi whispered-shouted. “..Don’t mention the..Drop.. Remember the last time..”

“No..of course not, it was more than six years ago.”

“..So..Uh Yacchan vomited after the ride...on Hinata..”

“Oh.. Well that was six years ago…,” Tsukki said, getting up.

The three started the walk to the river.

“What were you guys talking about?” asked Yachi.

“Um..well..uh-”

“How you vomited after the Pterodactyl-Drop back in high school,” Tsukki said blatantly.

“As expected of Tsukki,” thought Yamaguchi.

“It’s okay.” She smiled. “I’ll be okay Yama-kun.”

Yachi gave a reassuring thumbs up.

“See..,” said Tsukishima.

“Tsukki…”

“Yachi, if you’re not fine, I’ll treat you to cotton candy.”

“Oh really, thanks Tsukishima-kun.”

They arrived at the river. It was manmade and surrounded by slanted cobblestone walls. The water was bright turquoise and it looked similar to pool water except made greener by the surrounding pine trees.  
As they stepped aboard the boat, it wobbled a little and Tsukki bumped his head on the low canopy.

“Tsukki you okay?”

“Yeah…”

“Hee hee, Tsukki you’re so tall.”

Yachi looked at the two with their small orange life vests, surrounded by glistening teal water and smiled to herself. It brought back memories of when they all went here back in high school. How her and Hinata almost fell off the edge of the dock from being too excited. When they were looking all around for Kageyama but it turned out he was in the restroom.  
To still have fun is to bring back waves of nostalgia, to fill her with longing. After all, next year they were going to become full members of society, and she..she was going to commute to Tokyo.

“...It’s like,” she began. “We’re in a real boat..”

“Yachi,” Tsukki said; confused. “We are in a real boat.”

Yamaguchi chortled and this made Yachi laugh, and this made Tsukki smile.

“Captain,” Yamaguchi said, making his voice deep. “Which way?”

“Starboard-right...right,” Yacchan said whilst in the position of attention.

The helmsman turned to Tsukki, who sat cross legged.  
“Any reports Vice-Captain?”

“Uhhh...no leaks..”

“...Yacchan, you want to try paddling?” Yamaguchi asked, half smiling, face sweaty. “I’m kind of tired..”

She saluted. “Yes sir!”

They continued in play-like fashion until the sky was beginning to turn warm and beamed.

Sitting on a bench, staring straight ahead; silent. The orange structures around the brocoli-trees, quint little dirt paths, a carousel in the distance, and in the vicinity, a child waving a bubble-stick; bubbles flying about.  
Wanting to say something profound amidst the silence, Yamaguchi said whilst still saring ahead:  
“It was a nice day wasn’t it?”

“You mean the weather?’”

“Tsukki, you know what I meant.”

“The weather’s nice though,” added Yachi. “Kageyama-kun should have come..”

“I asked him..and he said nah..”

“Oh..”

Tsukki took out his phone.

“The day’s not even over Yamaguchi.’

“Well everyone was silent and all..I-you know, it made me want to say something.”

Tsukishima put his phone back in his pocket.  
“Can we go there now?”

“There? Where Tsu-” and then he remembered. “Oh yeah…”

It was tall, of course, and could fit exactly five people. The Pterodactyl itself couldn’t be seen clearly, it was covered with a mist of sunlight.  
They took their places alongside two other people; strangers.

The feeling of ascending and ascending and for a moment, just a moment, to grasp the beauty of the view from above. You swear you could see everything so clearly, but that split second of serenity is replaced with the drop of your stomach. The view blurs, you feel as if you left something on the top, and blood rushes to the top of your head. To feel like you’re not in control is scary, but it can also be trilling, and Yacchan refused to let go.

She wobbled to the nearest bench, assisted by Yamaguchi and Tsukki. While they sat, Yacchan was head down, hands clutching her stomach.  
Yamaguchi, not knowing what to do, gently patted her back.

Tsukki got up.

“I’m going to buy Yachi cotton candy.. Yamaguchi, you want anything?”

“I’m okay..”

Yachi weakly gave a thumbs up.  
“T..Thanks Tsukishima-kun..”

“A deal’s a deal.”

“I’m kind of okay..more okay than last time..”

“Okay I’m off now.”

“BYe Tsukki..”

“Yamaguchi you okay..?..C..cause I want to throw up...but can’t..”

“I’m okay.. Stomach’s just a little wobbly.. Yacchan you need a plastic bag?”

“...Nah..nothing’s coming out…”

“..That’s the worst feeling..”

“...It’s much better than vomiting on Hinata…”

“Oh..,” he said, smiling a bit at the recollection.

“Yama…”

“Yeah?”

“Can you go on patting my back..? It helps.”

“Really?”

“Yeah..thanks.”

Silence reigned for a few moments, with only a few childrens’ laughter in the background. But those were like dandelions; muffled and seemingly far away.

“You know Yacchan....Tsukki was probably scared too...of the ride. He probably wanted to prove that he has changed since the last time…, and also dinosaurs.. How can he be scared of one of his favorite things.._is probably what he thought…at least, that’s what I think..”

She smiled.  
“I know…”

Sounds..: laughter, running, patting, a slight breeze.

“I’m really glad we went here…,” she started. “Waking up in the morning like i’m going to school. Walking here…, getting nervous for simple things...instead of deadlines and-” She broke off and laughed a little. “..And scary clients…. Talking and laughing about simple things… I’m glad..”

Yamaguchi beamed from ear to ear.  
“Me too.. Tsukki is probably the same..”

Nearby, next to a tree, a bird; dull and small, hopped about, scavenging for food. The sparrow then flew up the tree.

“Yama-kun….,” her voice weaker than before, tugging at Yamaguchi’s sleeve.

“Yacchan?”

“I’m so sorry…. I feel like i’m going to cry…”

“What happened?”

“My wallet…” She held up her bag. “It’s gone…”

“Eeeeeeeh?”

As soon as Tsukishima was back, Yamaguchi took off, telling Tsukki to continue patting Yacchan’s back.

“Uhh…okay..”

“I was…,” Yachi said after Yamaguchi left. “I was supposed to be an adult...responsible...a responsible adult..”

“Nah...things like this happen, adult or otherwise… There’s no difference between the day before you graduated high school and the day after.. Adult or whatever, we’re just growing old.”

Yachi looked up.  
“..I don’t really get it..but wow…”

“Yamaguchi could have phrased it better,” thought Tsukki.

Tsukishima wasn’t too worried about what would happen after university. How things like going to the amusement park would be far and between. It would still happen nevertheless. He enjoyed his job at the museum.  
Some things would always be constant: Yamaguchi, his worrying brother, having trips like this, even if it will be only once a while. Hinata would be back soon...and nag him like old times. But something about Hinata had taken shape into something different than mere irritance...maybe it’s his delirious desire to improve-it coming into fruition.. Or something..It made him smirk a little.  
Yachi looked on, slowly biting her cotton candy.  
“Oh my…”

She wondered if Yamaguchi had found her wallet, she desperately hoped he did, for his sake.

Yamaguchi was panting under the shade of a tree. He had ran to the tent, the drop, the boat booth, and all that’s left was the shops he and Yacchan had gone to. He had to hurry, before she starts thinking this is all her fault. In that they were similar…. This wasn’t about him.  
Yamaguchi started running.

Yacchan...Yacchan was going.., after university-to Tokyo. Even if it’s for work..things were going to change. For one thing, he could no longer point to a building and exclaim that it’s the Tokyo skytree. She would probably see that everyday.. Hinata..and Kageyama were off doing great things, sure to become stars. All he wanted to do; could do, was support them. If he wanted a dream, it would probably be to see them at their highest peaks,..dare he say it; achieving their dreams.  
“Like with Tsukki when he got the job at the museum, he practically beamed...and I was happy.”

Fishing booth…, souvenirs venues,...the sweets venue. The view was blurring with all that running. What Yamaguchi would probably remember is the beating of his heart, caused not just from running.  
Even words were blurring.

“Hello…-”

“Excuse me…”

“Have…-seen”

“Ma’am?...”

“Sir…?”

“Wallet…?”

Maybe he was too excited…-at what? The prospect of finding the wallet and returning a hero? This...this wasn’t about him…  
“Sir….,” he said, out of breath, to the Fugashi seller. “..Have you seen...a wallet..small...checkered..beige…?”

“We do have a wallet, forgot what it looked like.. Come check.”

He showed Yamaguchi to a small counter then went immediately back to his station; shouting advertisements of Fugashi and mochi.  
On the counter was a watch, a scrunchy covered in dirt, and a beige wallet.

Yacchan’s wallet!

He was sure it was hers, so took it and hurried back.

“Oh god…this is my fault..,” thought Yachi. “Yama-kun and Tsukishima-kun being in my service...like I’m a small child….”

“Tsukki-kun…,” she said, barely audible. “You can stop now...I’m fine now.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah… Thanks...you guys..”

“Tsukki! Yacchan!” Yamaguchi called, running towards them.

He stopped in front of them, catching his breath.  
“I..I found it!”

“Yamaguchi...thank you.” She took it slowly as if it was a priceless artifact.

Yachi opened it and let out an inaudible sound. She then proceeded to close it immediately.

“Yacchan…,” Yamaguchi felt his stomach tighten. “Is it..not yours?”

She shook her head.  
“No..it’s mine all right… It’s just...ust..”

“Yacchan…?”

“It’s fine… It’s just,” she gulped. “There’s.. There’s a hundred yen…”

“How much was in it before..?”

“6,000…”

Yamaguchi’s expression softened and his breath slowed.

“Yacchan...I’m sorry..”

“No..no..I’m okay,” she got up and waved her hand about.

Then, grasping both hands on the wallet, she bowed.

“Thank you guys...I’m deeply sorry..”

“Yacchan? What are you doing? It’s fine… I was the one who wanted to get it….Yacchan...no one died yet..we’re okay.. You’re okay… We’re friends..”

“Yeah.” Tsukki added.

“Aaah,” Yachi raised her head, her eyes looking to the side and then at Yama-kun.

“You’re right,” she placed the wallet in her bag and closed the zipper. “Sorry for all the fuss.. I was just, thinking a lot of things..”

“Me too Yacchan.. So what do you guys want to do now,” Yamaguchi said, wanting to end things on a high note.

“What do you want to do Yama-kun?” asked Yachi, slightly smiling.

“What she said,” Tsukki said.

“...Me? I guess.. How about the photo booth..? To remember this trip forever..”

They took almost a dozen or so pictures. Many of them consisted of the theme of Tsukki in the back, showing his souvenir.  
Afterwards, they laughed at the absurdity of the pictures. The sun was setting, casting flying birds in illuminating orange light. They left the amusement park.

Later, on the way home, they decided to eat out at a restaurant. It was dark outside and a calico cat had jumped down from a vending machine.

“Yacchaaan…! Yacchan’s going..! Going to Tokyo….”

Yamaguchi’s ears were red; his face flushed. Tears streamed down his cheeks and snot ran down his nose.

They sat on the cushions around a small table. Calligraphy adorned the walls and smells of grilled meat and beer filled the air.

“For work..,” corrected Tsukki.

“..And not until we graduate..,” added Yachi.

“It’s not going to be the same…!” He sobbed, and paused to blow his nose on a nearby napkin. “A..and by that time...Hi..Hinata and Kageyama are star players..always off somewhere...Yacchan off to Tokyo...only Tsukkii…!

“Yamaguchi, you’re drunk,” Tsukki said, then took a sip of water.

“I..I only drank a glass though..”

“You’re still drunk.”

“..My emotions are reaal…!”

“Don’t worry,” Yachi said, sitting up tall, looking both of them in the eyes. “We’re going to hang out lots. Don’t worry about next year.. We’re always going to be friends.”

Yachi ignored the innate cheesiness in her words, she rather embraced it.

“And,” she continued. “When Hinata is back, we’re going to his and Kageyama-kun’s games. We’re going to have a reunion-all of us, then go somewhere for an after-game party, maybe even karaoke.. Say some sincere words to tie us together...Oh! And there’s still Tsukki-kun’s games.. We'll be there to watch all of those…”

She stood up.

“Even if we’re all off somewhere tomorrow or next year...When Hinata and Kageyama-kun are stars, challenging the world.. Or even now with Kageyama-kun always busy and refusing to go anywhere with us… Here-now we are friends-then we shall be friends the same.”

“Yacchan…!”

“So-” she held up her hands in little fists; thinking. “Hands in.”

Tsukishima almost spit out his water.  
“What?”

Yamaguchi had already placed a hand on Yachi’s.

“Like old times.”

Tsukki looked at the empty plates for a second, then joined in.  
They were silent for a few awkward seconds.

“Yacchan?” Yamaguchi wiped his face and smiled.

“Um..Uh..” She breathed in and regained composure, then said proudly,

“Karasuno fight!”

“Uuuuwaaay..!”

Outside the air was cool and blue. The grass was blue, the road, the sewage drainers, vending machines… There was a bicycle rack nearby; shining under the light of the waxing crescent moon, before its shine was obscured by the voluminous clouds.  
Yachi heard her footsteps clearly, felt each small pebble under her shoes. Her hands were cold. She clasped them together in her overall pocket.  
She hadn’t yet noticed the rhythmic music of her still adrenaline-filled heartbeats, matched with footsteps. Yachi turned her gaze down.

Step step step step...silence.

It seemed like the street they walked was its own closed off world.  
Cupping her hands together, she held it close to her mouth and breathed out. A white air-cloud wisped out; out and away. Breath and step, breath and step. Wanting to remember this beat forever, she shut her eyes; still walking.

“Yachi-”

She felt a thump on her forehead.

“You’re going to hit the-”

“Ouch…”

“Nevermind..”

“Aah-” she straightened up. “I..I was actually gonna’ buy a drink!”

“Oh..” Tsukki raised his eyebrows slightly.

“You guys can go ahead, I won’t take long.”

“..Okay.”

Her stomach churned as she pressed the button. Why? Hi..Hinata was coming back...the reunion…. She hadn’t been catching up with Hinata at all.. He isn’t one to act like a stranger because someone hasn’t been in touch. Everyone is well-great actually. They all have evolved in the past few years...Yama-kun is more confident...Tsukki is at least showing a little more passion. Hinata must be at a pro’s level in volleyball by now..so is Kageyama-kun… Maybe…, maybe she’s the only one...just watching everyone grow.  
They’re not worried...well except that one incident in the restaurant. How could she..? How could she be thinking about the fun times long ago and not just have fun for now..? But it felt different..then and now, even with the same amusement park. Was she the only one feeling nostalgic for the past..? When Hinata and Kageyama-kun were like her… a normal high school student…. Tokyo..Tokyo is a big place-for a small person like her… for a Villager B like her…-What was she thinking?

She smacked her cheeks, trying to wipe away such negative thoughts.

“I have to hold myself together,” Yacchan thought. “For Hinata’s sake, for Yama-kun’s sake...for my sake.”  
She got her drink and walked briskly forward.

“Tsukki..”

“Yeah..?”

“You think Yacchan is fine?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Yeah… Well,” he placed a hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder. “If she’s not, you can say something.”

“Me?” He put his hands in his pockets. “...I’m not like Hinata...I..I’m not like Yachi-san..”

Tsukishima let go of his shoulder and sighed.

“You’ve been doing it ever since..”

“Eeeh?”

“By the way, when are you going to say tha thing?”

“Wha..what..,” Yamaguchi hovered his hand next to his mouth. “What do you mean tha thing… Da thing...tha thing..”

He could have bursted out laughing, but instead he colored uncontrollably.

“I don’t know what you mean Tsukki,” he blurted. “Are you drunk?”

“You know what I mean… You’ve been stalling.”

“Stalling..?”

“For years.’

“Years?”

“I remember.”

“Tsukki...I’m glad you remember..but i don’t remember..”

“Huh?” now he was confused. “..Anyways I’m tired so I’m going home first.”  
“Tsukki…”

“Tell Yachi I said bye… See you later.” With that, Tsukishima left.

“As always…,” Yamaguchi replied.

“Eeeeeh?” Yacchan said after she came back. “Tsukishima-kun left?”

“..Yeah, he’s really sleepy..”

They walked in silence.  
Step Step Step Step.

Their steps were unsynchronized. The clouds seemed to move slower; breath slower. Blues turned almost purple.

“Yama-kun seemed taller now for some reason,” thought Yachi.

Why did she feel her eyes watering, her vision blurring? She bit her lower lip furiously; refusing to cry.

“Yacchan…”

Oh no…  
She bit harder, clenching her fists on the strap. Oh god, he noticed. Yacchan kept her eyes wide, trying not to blink. It hurts…

“Yacchan…,” Yamaguchi started, looking straight at her. “Remember what you said to me a long time ago.., ‘it’s better to voice your worries instead of holding it in.’ “

Tears flowed down her eyes before she knew it. Yacchan tried wiping it away with her hands but they kept flowing, like a broken pipe refusing to close.  
Yamaguchi hovered a hand over her back; hesitant. He gave a few soft pats. She was bent over, hands covering her eyes.

“Yacchan….,” he swallowed. “Before I say anything else… Thank you.. Back at the restaurant, you were awesome.. Really awe inspiring..and I know...things are not going to be the same.

Yacchan raised her head and sucked in her snot. Tears were still coming strong and she had stopped trying to fight them.

Yamaguchi tilted his head and looked up at the power lines. A single crow had simultaneously landed on the wire.

“I’m not sure if this helps but Hinata messaged me something a while back...he said when he was playing volleyball, it reminded him of us..I...I felt relieved..”

Yachi was no longer conscious of her tears. She wanted to remember this forever out of all the various scenes from today. To always have something to look back on when uncertain.  
The crow on the power line above Yama-kun’s head. The white wisps of her breathes. The feeling of her shoe sliding a bit above the texture of the road. The slight tilt of the crow’s head. A slight breeze that blew Yama-kun’s sleeve cuff. The blues, the purples, the reds...Oh-animals came into mind.. Eyes of dark circles...cute..-  
Oh crap, she’d snapped out of it.

Wiping her eyes with her sleeves, Yachi looked at Yamaguchi with gratitude; eyes beaming.

“Yama-kun… Thanks..you’re pretty awesome too.”

He colored and ruffled his hair.  
“Aw thanks.”

They again walked in silence. But now, peace reigned their souls. Maybe, perhaps the crow can hear the harmony of steps, of soft clouds. Maybe it sees the painting of some small animal in the forest; asleep.

The two reached Yachi’s bus stop.

“You’re okay now Yacchan?”

“Im-,” she thought of the right word. “Reassured.”

“..I’m glad,” he said, smiling widely.

“Me too.” She grinned, her cheeks matching the color of her puffy eyes.

“Oh..,” he remembered. “Tsukki said bye.”

“Oh really? Tell Tsukki-kun bye too.”

Yacchan started to walk backwards, waving her hands.

“See you later Yama-kun!”

Yamaguchi cupped his hands and held it to his mouth. Tsuki’s words came into mind, “tell her tha thing.”

He took a deep breath in and shouted,

“As always!”

Perhaps the crow was a guardian deity because as the two departed, it flew way towards the seemingly black sky.

Extra messaging scene:

Tsukki you asleep?

No I was about to

Yacchan said bye back :))

ok

I said da thing

What thing  
Da thing

You did  
No

Ok

With everything thats  
happening It’s not a good time  
for change  
ok

Tsukki are you excited for  
when Hinata comes back? :)

Sure

TSUkiiI!

Sleep

:D  
Ok ok Tsukki.  
Good night  
see you later  
Remember to frame  
pictures  
night  
love ya

Ok I sleep  
Aw Tsukki

Yamaguchi peace

night night

laters

Hee hee =D as always  
Tsukki

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you for everyone who read it^. There will be a pre follow-up, also taking place in the winter. It will be a New Year shrine visit and other Winter Shenanigans


End file.
